Je mourrais en silence Jusqu'à ce que tu m'apprennes à parler
by Supernatural-Destiel31
Summary: Dean, adolescent rebel à problèmes, violent, séducteur et populaire. Castiel, adolescent doux et attentionné, romantique, altruiste et timide. Deux personnages que tout oppose. Mais quand les notes de Dean s'écroulent, qu'il redouble sa terminale et qu'il lui faut un professeur particulier, leurs univers vont se rencontrer. Et cela va faire ... des étincelles.
1. Cours particuliers

_**Coucou mes lapinous .  
Voici mon premier Destiel, dans un univers alternatif, soyez indulgent ^^!  
On se retrouve en bas, a tout à l'heure mes pancakes.**_

* * *

**Je mourrais en silence jusqu'à ce que tu m'apprennes à parler.**

**Chapitre 1: Cours particuliers.**

Pochette en main et sacoche posée sur la hanche droite, le jeune homme marchait d'un pas décidé dans les chaudes rues d'été. Ses cheveux noirs volant au vent tel les ailes d'un corbeau tandis que ses iris bleus détaillaient les différents comportements des passants. De la mère de famille énervée contre son fils, aux personnes âgées, sans oublier l'homme d'affaire pressé et le sdf allongé par terre. Comme à son habitude, sa nature avait prise le dessus sur ses réflexions et il s'était arrêté pour lui offrir un sandwich qu'il venait d'acheter au supermarché situé à l'autre bout de la rue. Né altruiste, le brun avait toujours essayé d'aider le maximum de personnes autour de lui, même les cas dit ''déséspèrés". C'est d'ailleurs sa générosité qui l'avait poussé à construire une agence de soutien scolaire pour jeunes en difficultés, en plus de son emploi de serveur. Aidé par sa soeur, Anna, l'affaire s'était révélée florissante. Et c'est grâce à sa boîte qu'il se retrouvait là aujourd'hui, dans ses rues bourgeoises, s'apprêtant à rencontrer son élève.

Un mardi matin, alors qu'Anna été partit chercher le déjeuner, le téléphone s'été mis à sonner. Ayant décrocher, Castiel avait fait la connaissance d'un dénommé Bobby, un homme qui, au son de sa voix, devait avoir atteint la cinquantaine. Le vieille homme lui avait avoué être l'oncle de deux jeunes garçons formidables, Sam et Dean. Sam avait aussi 16 ans, tout comme lui, tandis que Dean avait 18 ans et venait d'atteindre sa majorité. L'homme lui avait alors expliqué que le problème ne venait pas de Sam, qui été un garçon très sage, poli et une vraie tête en classe. Non, le problème venait visiblement de l'aîné, Dean. Ce garçon qui été plus du genre rebel qu'obeissant. Populaire à son lycée, il redoublait sa terminale grâce aux insistances de son oncle et de son petit frère. Le jeune homme été apparemment très connu dans son lycée, voir toute sa ville, et les prétendantes ne manquaient visiblement pas. D'une nature rebelle, violente, orgueilleuse et séductrice, il se révélait être l'exact opposé de lui, qui été plus d'une nature calme et douce.

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté immédiatement d'aidé cette âme égarée. Il faut avouer que dès les premiers mots qu'avait prononcé l'oncle avec sa voix brisé de sanglots silencieux, il s'été juré de sauver ce garçon de cet univers cruel et égoïste. Anna avait essayé de l'en dissuader en lui expliquant que, malgré le fait qu'il été plus avancé que Dean intellectuellement puisqu'il avait sauté quelques classes et se retrouvait lui aussi en terminale, il n'en rester pas moins plus jeune. Cette mission semblait dangereuse mais Castiel se refusait à laisser tomber une âme meurtrie. Il avait rassuré Anna et avait fixé leur rendez-vous au Lundi suivant.

Et le voilà donc, à marcher dans les rues en cherchant déséspèremment l'adresse que lui avait indiqué le vieux monsieur. Ces rues bourgeoises lui rappelaient de très mauvais souvenirs qu'il préférerait oublier. Des images de lui, Anna ainsi que leurs deux seuls frères rester à ses côtés, Balthazar et Gabriel, s'imposait à son esprit. Ses jours passés à fouiller les poubelles à la recherche de nourriture ainsi que ses nuits à dormir sous des ponts, tous collés les uns aux autres en quête de chaleur, revenait hanté sa mémoire. Tout ça parce que leurs père, trop lâche, les avait abandonné. Secouant la tête en grognant, le jeune continua de détailler chaque maison jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une bâtisse blanche qui se démarquée de par sa taille et sa beauté. Il vérifia l'adresse et, après avoir acquiescer, fourra le bout de papier dans la poche de son trench-cot.

Il gravit les quelques marches blanches avant de se retrouver sur le perron. De magnifiques pots de fleurs ornées les rampes alors qu'une balancelle trônait en son milieu. Il leva les yeux au ciel en pensant que la balancelle à elle seule pourrait rapporter assez pour nourrir une dizaine de sans abris. Il se stoppa devant la porte, une boule dans le bas du ventre, et hésita à frapper. D'une nature timide et réservée, il n'été pas très doué pour se faire des amis, voilà pourquoi il n'en avait d'ailleurs aucun. Cette pensée fit sourire Castiel. _Ce garçon est vraiment l'exact opposé de moi._ Il toqua doucement à la porte, n'aimant pas trop le bruit et préférant largement le plaisir du silence. D'un coup sec, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un homme d'un soixantaine d'années. Ses iris bleus détaillait le visage de l'homme et descendirent peu à peu vers son ventre bombé. Il releva le regard brusquement, ne voulant pas faire preuve d'une quelconque impolitesse. Une barbe encadrée sa mâchoire carrée tandis qu'une casquette été posé sur le sommet de son crâne, presque incrustée dans celui-ci.

**"Bonjour monsieur."**

L'homme écarquille les yeux et regarda autour du jeune, scrutant les environs.

**"Personne n'est avec toi? **Demanda t'il au bout de quelques secondes.

**-Hum ... non.**

**-Attends, tu veux dire que ... tu es Castiel?**

**-Oui, monsieur."**

Le vieil homme poussa un juron, pas assez fort pour que Castiel ne l'entende distinctement.

**"Ecoute petit, tu m'as l'air vraiment très sympathique et bien élevé, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi."**

Castiel fronca les sourcils.

**"Pourquoi cela, monsieur?**

**-Déjà, arrête de m'appeler monsieur mais plutôt Bobby.**

**-Très bien, pourquoi cela, Bobby?"**

Bobby soupira longuement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

**"Quel âge as-tu petit?"**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Castiel de soupirer.

**"L'âge qu'il faut.**

**-Tu m'as l'air plutôt jeune et Dean plutôt coriace. Ce sera difficile pour toi.**

**-J'y arriverais monsi ... Bobby."**

Bobby le jaugea quelques minutes avant d'hocher la tête.

**"Bien. Mais si tu vois que tu as trop de difficultés, ou si quelque chose se passe mal, tu me le dis illico et j'appellerais ton agence pour qu'elle m'envoie quelqu'un d'autre. Compris?**

**-Oui, monsieur.**

**-Bobby.**

**-Oui, Bobby."**

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du vieillard. Il aimait bien ce garçon, aux airs doux et fragile._ Dean ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui, il ne lui donnait même pas une semaine, comme tout les précédents._

Bobby se décala pour laisse Castiel pénétrer dans sa demeure, et il attrapa deux manteaux aux portes-manteaux.

**"SAM! DEPECHE-TOI! NOUS PARTONS!"**

Castiel se tourna vers les escaliers et un jeune garçon, un peu plus grand que lui, descendit les marches quatre à quatre, arrachant sa veste des mains de son oncle à la volée, avant de se poster devant Castiel. Il n'été pas un peu plus grand que lui, mais beaucoup plus grand, presque deux têtes. Il lui tendit une main amicale, tandis qu'un sourire illuminait son visage.

**"Bonjour, je suis Sam. Le petit frère."**

Castiel fut amusé par la présentation, courte mais radicale, du ''petit fère"". Décidemment, il sentait qu'il allait aimer ce personnage. Il lui serra la main.

**"Bonjour, je suis Castiel. Le professeur particulier."**

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent quelques minutes, avant d'éclater d'un même rire franc. Bobby les regarda avec amusement.

**"Je savais que vous vous entendriez bien."**

Sam hocha la tête en levant les sourcils, se qui vola un petit sourire à Castiel.

**"C'est pas que je veux pas vous laissez sympathiser mais Sam, on doit y aller. Comme prévu, tu as l'après-midi de libre avec Dean. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. Fais comme chez toi!**

**-Oui Bobby."**

Il rejoignit son oncle et tout deux sortirent.

**"A plus tard, Castiel.**

**-Aurevoir, Bobby.**

**-Castiel hein? L'ange du Jeudi. J'espère que tu sauras faire des miracles."** Dit le cadet.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du brun tandis que la porte se claquer, suivit d'un bruit de moteur et de pneus glissants. Castiel se retourna et sa vue fut accueillit par un immense salon, seulement séparé d'une magnifique cuisine par un petit muret, laissant une ouverture entre les deux pièces. Il se décida à visiter la maison. Il trouva trois pièces en bas: une salle de bain, un toilette et un bureau avec cloué sur le mur, le prénom Bobby en lettre de bois. Il grimpa les marches en laissant ses doigts frôler légèrement la rampe, en bois elle aussi, comme toutes les portes et presque la totalité de cette villa de style ancienne. Il ouvrit chaque porte et retomba sur une deuxième salle de bain, un deuxième toilette, la chambre de Bobby remplit de vin de qualité, la chambre de Sam remplit de livres et la dernière porte menée sur une bibliothèque, sans doute appartenant elle aussi à Sam. Décidemment, il allait adorer ce Sam.

Enfin, pas la dernière porte. Il se tourna vers le fond du couloir et s'approcha doucement de l'immense planche de bois. Il resta devant celle-ci pendant de longues minutes, l'appréhension le gagna alors totalement. Les paroles d'Anna comme quoi ce n'été pas une bonne idée et celle de Bobby comme quoi il pourrait changer de professeur résonnaient dans sa tête et il choisit de les repousser. Il avait jurer d'aider ce jeune homme et il ne manquait jamais à ses paroles. Il frappa doucement à la porte et fut accueillit par un grognement grave et envoûtant. _Une voix attirant le désir. _Il frappa à nouveau.

**"Bobby! Je t'es déjà dit que toi et tes cours particuliers pouvaient aller vous faire foutre bien profond! Et là où je pense!"**

_Charmant. _Il toqua à la troisième reprise en frottant se paumes moites les une contre les autres.

**"BOBBY!**

**-Ce ... ce n'est pas Bobby."**

Il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre d'un coup sec, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Un très beau jeune homme se trouvait dans l'encadrement. Son corps mince, musclé, élancé, _parfait, _été recouvert d'un jean, de converses rouges et d'une veste de football américaine assortie. Ses cheveux châtains clairs était recouverts de gels et ses mèches de devant formés de petits piques tandis que ses yeux verts fixés le professeur. Leur regard se croisèrent. Vert contre bleu. Pomme contre Myrtille. Emeraude contre saphir. Forêt contre océan. Quand tout à coup, le plus vieux rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant apparaître la peau luisante de son cou, et éclata de rire.

**"Attends, t'es qui toi? C'est toi mon prof particulier avec un nom digne d'une pub de dentifrice?"**

Même si cette remarque l'avait profondément blessé, Castiel n'en montra rien. Il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer ses faiblesses avec ce type de personnes sinon, ils les utiliseraient contre nous. Mais son prénom, c'est la seule chose que son père ne lui ai jamais donné.

**"Je m'appelle Castiel.**

**-Ouais, c'est ça. Cartiel.**

**-Castiel. Et on ne dit pas "toi et tes cours particuliers", mais "tes cours particuliers et toi".**

**-Putain, c'est pareil. Fais pas chier. T'as quel âge toi?**

**-16 ans."**

Dean pouffa de rire avant de sortir et refermer la porte derrière lui. Castiel fronca les sourcils.

**"On ne va pas dans ta chambre?**

**-Castiel, tu sais que comme ça, dans un tout autre contexte, ta phrase peut avoir un tout autre sens."**

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil ce qui arracha un roulement des yeux de la part de ce dernier.

**"Non,** dit il un peu vexé du peu de réaction qu'à son charme sur son jeune professeur, **je ne laisse personne entrer dans ma chambre.**

**-Personne? Personne?**

**-Non. **

**-Sam? Bobby?**

**-Sam y entre mais je le vire, sinon personne ne l'a jamais vu."**

Castiel se dit que ce lieu devait être privé et précieux pour lui.

**"Bien!"**

Dean frappa de ses grandes mains puissantes.

**"On commence? Je parie que ces cours se révéleront ... intéressant."**

L'intonation qu'avait prise la voix de Dean arracha un frisson à Castiel.

_Bordel! Dans quoi s'été-il encore fourré?_

* * *

**_Voilà pour le chapitre 1! Bon, il ne fait pas la taille de la Bible :jeux de mots de merde par rapport à Castiel: mais ce n'est que le début._**

**_Laissez-moi vos impressions et ce que vous aimez, ou pas._**

**_J'vous aimes mes cookies._**

**_^^ ._**


	2. Oui

**_Hello mes p'tits choux._**  
**_Vos quelques commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir._**  
**_Au début, je n'étais pas totalement sûre que faire une fiction soit une bonne idée. Mais grâce à vous, je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout!_**  
**_Je vous adore ^^!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Oui?.**

**"Allô? Castiel, t'es toujours là?"**

Le concerné releva la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

**"Oui, Dean. Je suis là depuis que tu as descendu les escaliers en sautant, depuis que tu t'es fait mal à la cheville en retombant, depuis qu'il a fallut te donner de la glace à mettre dessus et je suis encore là alors que tu bois ta troisième bières."**

Dean grogna en buvant une énième gorgée de sa boisson rafraîchissante. Castiel détourna les yeux et replongea la tête dans les livres et cahiers qui envahissaient la table de la salle à manger.

**"T'en veux une vieux?** Dit-il en lui tendant une nouvelle bière qu'il prit dans le frigo.

**-Non, merci."**

Dean haussa les épaules et vient se rasseoir face à un Castiel concentré. Il décapsula sa bouteille et engloutit presque l'intégralité d'un coup. Il la reposa sur la table et essuya sa bouche humide sur sa manche quand il vit deux lumières bleues le fixaient.

**"Quoi?**

**-J'aimerais que l'on se mette à travailler, si cela te convient bien sur.**

**-Hé, du calme vieux, j'me mets à l'aise.**

**-Je ne pense pas qu'être saoul puisse t'aider dans tes études."**

Dean le regarda furieusement. Mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là?

**"Tu n'as pas de leçons à me donner!**

**-Ce ne sont pas des leçons mais des conseils."**

Dean se prit la tête entre les mains. Cela faisait seulement une heure qu'ils ''travaillaient'' et il allait déjà devenir complètement fou. Il essayait depuis le début des cours de pousser son professeur à bout, mais rien n'y faisait. Il restait parfaitement calme et poli. _Ce garçon allait le rendre cinglé._

**"C'est pareil.**

**-Bien, Dean.**

**-Ouais?**

**-Commencons."**

Dean chercha mentalement une excuse, mais n'en trouvant pas, il se résigna à écouter l'exercice. Après tout, écouter et travailler étaient deux choses bien différentes.

**"Dans cet exercice, peux-tu prouver que ceci est égal à ceci?**

**-Oui."**

Le regard de Castiel s'illumina, formant une boule dans l'estomac du châtain.

**"Et comment?**

**-Oui."**

Le brun plissa les yeux en penchant légèrement la tête de côté, une habitude que Dean avait remarqué lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas toujours tout.

**"Dean, je te demande comment tu fais.**

**-Oui."**

Castiel haussa vivement les sourcils, un éclair de compréhension traversant ses iris bleus.

**"Dean, sais-tu qui a écrit l'Avare?**

**-Oui.**

**-Est-ce Shakespeare?**

**-Oui."**

Castiel hocha lentement la tête en se frottant le menton du bout des doigts.

**"Tu comptes dire oui à chacune de mes questions, n'est-ce pas.**

**-Oui."**

Dean arborait un large sourire, un air triomphant scotché au visage.

**"La réponse était Molière.**

**-Oui.**

**-Dean..."**

Castiel n'été pas de nature à s'énerver mais il lui semblait que son élève avait un véritable don dans ce domaine. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient commencés à travailler, si l'on peut dire ceci, et son élève essayait de trouver toutes les façons possibles du monde de lui mettre les nerfs à vifs. Il essayait malgré tout de garder son calme habituel, mais à chaque réussite, Dean trouvait un nouveau moyen d'embrouiller son cerveau. _Ce garçon allait le rendre cinglé._

**"Dean, es-tu gay?**

**-Ou ... Non!"**

Castiel se mit alors à éclater de rire. _Putain! _Son rire, grave et doux à la fois, foutait des frissons à Dean.

**"Ce n'était pas drôle Cas'!**

**-Cas'?"**

Un petit sourire malicieux s'installa sur les lèvres de Dean face à l'air ahuri de son interlocuteur.

**"Oui, Cas'."**

Le regard de Castiel se remplit de tendresse, faisant sourire d'avantage Dean.

**"Dean ...**

**-Oui?"**

Leurs yeux refusaient de se quitter et le silence attaqua alors cette immense maison. Dean, inconsciemment _ou pas, _se lecha la lèvre et le coeur de son professeur s'accéléra violemment.

**"Oui, euh ... hum hum."**

Castiel baisse les yeux en toussotant légèrement, crevant ainsi leurs petite bulle.

**"Dean. Si tu réponds aux questions, je te donne ce que tu veux en échange.**

**-Toi.**

**-Pardon?"**

La respiration de Castiel s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes avant que Dean n'échappe un petit rire._ Torture-moi encore plus, je t'en prie._

**"Pas toi, toi. Je veux dire, des informations sur toi.**

**-Bien, je m'appelle Castiel. J'ai 16 ans et ..."**

Dean secoua vivement la tête en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palet.

**"Des informations, personnelles."**

Castiel eut l'impression de se prendre une énorme gifle. L'unique moyen pour faire travailler son élève était de raconter sa vie privé. Dean avait encore gagné.

**"Bien."**

Castiel lui tendit un questionnaire de cinq questions et le châtain se rua dessus à vitesse grand V. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, il reposa la feuille devant le plus jeune.

**"Alors, voyons voir ça."**

Peu peu, le sourire de Castiel se fana tandis que celui de Dean s'agrandissait. Le jeune reposa alors le feuille sur la table en bois et planta ses yeux dans ceux du plus vieux.

**"Mais Dean, tu as tout bon!**

**-Je sais."**

Castiel resta figé, ses yeux arrondis tandis que sa bouche formait un ''o''.

**"Mais alors tu peux très bien travaillé.**

**-J'en es pas envie."**

Castiel se sentait vexé. A quoi servait-il maintenant qu'il savait que Dean été presque, voir autant, intelligent que lui?

**"Cas'?**

**-Oui?**

**-Tu me dois cinq questions."**

Castiel soupira en se massant les tempes. Après tout, une parole été une parole.

**"Je t'écoute."**

Le visage de Dean s'illumina tandis qu'il se penchait sur la table, oubliant complètement sa jambe blessé qui n'avait plus l'air de l'être. Castiel se demanda même si cette histoire de chute n'été pas qu'un moyen de perdre du temps.

**"Alors, es-tu fils unique?**

**-Non. J'ai plusieurs frères et soeurs mais seulement trois sont restés dans ma vie.**

**-Leurs noms et âges comptent aussi dans la question."**

Il soupire.

**"Balthazar a 25 ans, Gabriel en a 18 comme toi. Anna en a 20."**

Dean comprit que Castiel ne voudrait pas parler des autres frangins qu'il a et décida de ne pas insister.

**"Ta soeur est célibataire?"**

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

**"Oui.**

**-D'acc. Tu as grandit où?**

**-Dans la rue."**

Dean toussa violemment en se tenant le ventre.

**"Pardon?**

**-J'étais dans la rue à partir de mes 8 ans."**

Dean, pas doué pour réconforté les gens, se contente d'hocher la tête.

**"Ok. Troisième question. As-tu une copine? **

**-C'est la quatrième.**

**-Non! La troisième.**

**-Tu m'as demander les noms et âges de mes frères et soeurs, si ma soeur est célibataire et où jai grandit.**

**-Mais la question sur les relations de ta soeur ne comptent pas!**

**-Pour moi si."**

Dean pousse un juron en croisant les bras.

**"Ok. Donc, quatrième questions, as-tu une copine?"**

Castiel se mit à rire, d'un rire plus nerveux qu'humoristique.

**"Cas'?**

**-Non. A vrai dire, je n'en es jamais eu."**

Dean fronca les sourcils. Jamais? Même pour lui, hétéro, il fallait avouer que Castiel été plus que séduisant.

**"Pourquoi?"**

Castiel baissa les yeux en soupirant pour la énième fois.

**"Je suis gay."**

Dean crut que le sol se fendait sous ses pieds. Castiel? Gay? Lui, aux airs doux et timide, préférer les pénis aux vagins?

**"Oh.**

**-Oui, oh."**

L'ambiance devint alors plus pesante que jamais et Dean chercha une question qui pourrait apaiser les tensions apparentes.

**"Donc, l'agence est à ton père?"**

Castiel ferma les yeux en soufflant lentement. Dean put voir de là où il été, une larme couler sur la joue de son compagnon. _Merde!_ Qu'avait-il encore dit comme connerie? Il s'approcha lentement de Castiel en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Le brun sursauta et plongea ses yeux humides dans ses iris verts. Dean crut que son coeur s'était arrêter de battre. Castiel été magnifique. Les pommettes roses, les yeux débordant de larmes, et les joues humides.

**"Mon ... père ... nous a mit à la rue dès mon plus jeune âge."**

Dean se gifle intérieurement pour avoir encore casser l'ambiance. Castiel se mit à sangloter en silence et Dean appuya sa main sur l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre sa présence.

**"Cas' ..."**

Avant même qu'il n'eut finit sa phrase, Castiel se jeta dans ses bras. Figé par la surprise, Dean mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que deux bras chauds entouraient sa nuque. Il enroula alors les siens autour de sa fine taille et colla leurs torses. Après tout, il réconfortait un ami, rien de plus. Mais quelque chose dans cette phrase le gêner profondément. Alors qu'ils profitaient tout deux du moment, Dean bras autour de la taille de Castiel avec la tête posé sur son épaule, et Castiel bras autour de la nuque de Dean avec sa tête cacher dans son cou, une sonnerie de téléphone les interrompit. Castiel, à regrets, se décolla de son élève pour sortir son téléphone.

**"Allô?**

**-...**

**-Gaby? Qui a-t-il?**

**-...**

**-J'arrive tout de suite.**

**-...**

**-Ne fais pas de bêtises et attends moi!"**

Castiel rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et fourra toutes ses feuilles dans sa pochette à la va vite. Il se tourna vers Dean, et l'embarras pouvait se lire sur leur deux visages.

**"Euh ... salut.**

**-Salut Cas'."**

Ils se serrèrent la main, chacun voulant beaucoup plus, avant que Castiel sorte de la maison, non sans jeter un dernier regard rempli de tendresse à Dean. Que celui-ci lui renvoya.

* * *

_**Voilà!**_

_**Bon, c'est pas du grand art, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^!**_


	3. Big D

_**Hello mes cookies!**_  
_**Tout d'abord, vos commentaires sont vraiment adooooorablessss ! (mais pas autant que vous)**_  
_**Désolée si j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais les profs me stressent déjà tous avec le brevet qui ne vient qu'en fin d'année!**_  
_**-.-**_  
_**Brefou, voici la suite (que j'ai adoré écrire et que j'espère vous adorerais lire).**_  
_**Ps: Dans ce chapitre,les choses sérieuses commencent :héhéhé:, le début était pour vous mettre dans le bain, maintenant, nous y voilà!**_  
_**Bah oui hein! Revoici nos deux pokémons *-* !  
**__**J'vous laisse enfin mddrrr!**_  
_**On se retrouve en bas :coeurcoeur:**_

* * *

Chapitre 3: Big D.

**"CASSIE! GROUILLE-TOI!"**

La voix grave de Gabriel résonne dans la demeure, faisant quasiment trembler les murs.

Du haut des escaliers, Castiel souffle fortement tout en enfournant ses clés dans sa poche.

**"J'arrive Gaby!**

**-ANNA! BOUGE TOI!"**

La petite tête rousse passe dans l'embrasure de la porte pour faire une grimace, suivit par un éclat de rire du frère présent.

**"ALLEZZZZZZZZZZ!"**

Castiel fait un signe de main vers Anna, qui s'était faites la plus belle possible pour son petit copain, et ils descendirent les escaliers main dans la main. Le plus petit de la famille Novak été assis sur un tabouret, son sac de cours et son blouson accrochés à la chaise, un paquet de sucreries à la main, posant un énième bonbon sur sa langue.

**"Ché pas cro tôt!**

**-Gaby, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine."** Dit Anna en riant.

Castiel esquisse un petit sourire, et enfile son éternel trench-coat en ramassant son sac de cours pour le poser sur son épaule. Anna revint de la cuisine avec deux goûters emballés d'aluminium avant de lui en tendre un.

**"Merci, Anna.**

**-De rien Cassie."**

Gaby souffle d'exaspération et éteins toutes les lumières avant d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser passer ses frères et sœurs. Castiel part s'asseoir derrière Anna dans la voiture, attendant que son frère ne vienne à la place du conducteur.

**"Tu sais Cassie, tu pourrais essayer la conduite accompagné ..."**

Castiel secoue vivement la tête.

**"Je ne préfère pas. Je ne voudrais pas tuer des gens."**

La remarque arrache un petit rire à son grand frère, alors qu'il s'assoit et démarre rapidement l'auto.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture se garait déjà sur le parking du lycée. Castiel détachait sa ceinture et sortait du véhicule, attendant son frère dehors.

**"Allez Gaby,** dit Anna, **dégage de là et laisse moi la place."**

Castiel entendait Gabriel grognait, ce qui le fit sourire, juste avant qu'Anna ne prenne sa place et redémarre en direction de son travail, non sans leur avoir fait un signe d'au revoir. Gabriel et lui se mettaient alors en marche en direction de l'entrée du lycée. La présence de son frère lui donner du courage, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bâtiment.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Cassie, tout ira bien."**

Facile à dire. Gabriel lui été habitué à venir, depuis trois ans il fréquentait ce lycée, mais Castiel, lui, été dans un autre lycée. Un privé. Mais par manque d'argent, il a dût être transféré ici. Dernière année dans un nouvel établissement. Génial!

**"Merci, Gaby."**

La sonnerie retentissait dans les couloirs, brisant les tympans des adolescents.

**"On se voit à midi, Cassie."**

Il lui ébouriffait les cheveux avant de partir vers sa salle. Castiel, un peu perdu, tournait la tête dans tout les sens, à la recherche de sa salle de science.

**"Tu es nouveau?"**

Une voix grave le fit sursauter. Il se retournait et tombait nez à nez avec un jeune garçon asiatique,, aux cheveux noirs.

**"Ca se voit tant que ça?"**

L'homme hochait la tête, ce qui fit timidement sourire Castiel.

**"Je m'appelle Kevin."**

Il lui tendait la main, que Castiel s'empressait de serrer.

**"Castiel.**

**-Joli prénom.**

**-Merci."**

L'asiatique lui donnait une tape dans le dos, tout en regardant son emploi du temps qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains.

**"Hé! On a les mêmes cours! Super! Viens, je vais te montrer où est la salle de science."**

Il agrippait le jeune brun aux yeux bleus par la manche, avant de le tirer rapidement derrière lui. Castiel faillit tomber, avant de reprendre son équilibre, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres pleines.

La matinée s'été rapidement écoulé, dans la bonne humeur et la confiance. Assis à côté de Kevin dans presque tout ses cours, il se retrouvait maintenant à une table de la cafet', avec Kevin assis en face de lui et Gaby à côté de son ami. Castiel été ravi qu'ils avaient si vite sympathiser et qu'ils s'été trouvés des tas de points communs. Il débattait sur qui de Twilight ou Vampire Diaries été le plus réaliste, jusqu'au moment où Castiel se levait, un pichet à la main, pour aller chercher une boisson. Ses deux partenaires ne semblaient pas avoir remarquer son absence. Alors qu'il remplissaient le pichet, les trois quarts des adolescents présents dans la salle s'écartèrent subitement, pour former un droit chemin. Castiel fronçait les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passait.

Il revenait sur ses pas avec le pichet plein, quand il vit Gabriel et Kevin lui faire de grand signe, lui disant de s'écarter du chemin.

**"Hé toi !"**

Sa respiration se bloquait tandis qu'il se retournait lentement pour se retrouver face à deux grands gaillards.

**"Euh ... oui?**

**-Tu sais que tu es sur le chemin de Big D ?"**

Castiel fronçait les sourcils.

**"Big D ?**

**-Rohhhh non, encore un stupide nouveau. Ecoute-moi bien, je m'appelle Benny et lui c'est Ash."**

Le garçon de derrière lui fit un mouvement de tête. Le brun aux yeux bleus déglutit péniblement.

**"Big D va bientôt entrer dans la salle, tu te tiens sur son chemin. Ici, tout le monde le respecte, il est comme le roi. Alors tu vas dégager tout de suite, où on t'amène à lui et il va se faire un plaisir de te défoncer, comme tout ceux qui lui ont manquer de respect avant toi."**

Castiel roula des yeux.

**"C'est complètement débile. Pourquoi je devrais le respecter alors que je ne le connais même pas ?"**

Vu la fureur qui s'emparait du visage des deux gars, Castiel sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Et quand ils lui agrippèrent chacun un bras pour l'emmener vers la sortie, qu'il ne pouvait plus voir ni Gabriel ni Kevin et que tout les adolescents présents le regardait avec des yeux éffarés, il sut qu'il été perdu.

Ils le sortirent de la salle avant de le jeter par terre dans les toilettes.

**"Big D arrive, tu vas finir à l'hôpital.**

**-Il ... il a déjà envoyer des gens à l'hôpital?**

**-On ne les comptes plus!"**

Castiel se tournait pour apercevoir l'hôte de cette voix claire. il vit deux filles, une blonde et une brune, habillait avec des vêtements plus que courts et maquillés comme des voitures volés.

**"Jo! Lisa! Vous arrivez à temps pour le spectacle!"**

Les quatre amis explosèrent de rire tandis que Castiel se relevait péniblement sur ses jambes. Il profitait de l'éclat de rire et de l'amusement de ses bourreaux pour se diriger vers la porte des toilettes. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers les quatre populaires, et vit leur yeux ébahis.

**"Big D ! Te voilà! Nous avons une jeune proie pour toi!"**

Castiel eu peur au mots du certains Ash et à l'approbation générale. Il se retourna lentement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le certain Big D, et plongés dans deux orbes verts forêts qu'il affectionnait tant. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et son cœur s'affolait.

**''Dean?"**

* * *

**Voilà. Je sais qu'il est pas très long mais bon, je ne suis pas trop fan des loooongs chapitres.**

**Bisous sur vos nez! :coeur:**


	4. Lisa? Ou Castiel?

**Hello! Bon, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long,**

**mais j'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, la taille reste la même pour tout mes chapitres :/ !**

* * *

_Chapitre 4: Lisa? Ou Castiel?_

**"Dean?"**

Le cœur de Castiel qui s'été jusque là arrêté de battre se mit à brûler tel une étoile.

**"Dean! C'est toi!"**

Un large sourire illuminait le visage du brun tandis qu'une bouffée de tendresse se répandait en lui à la vue du châtain.

**"Tu connais ce gamin, Dean?"**

Castiel se retournait en fronçant les sourcils, sondant le dénommé "Benny" de ses yeux trop clairs.

**"Bien sur qu'il me co ...**

**-Non."**

Castiel détournait vivement son intérêt de Benny, pour le poser sur ''Big D".

**"Quoi? Mais Dean, c'est moi! Je ...**

**-T'es qui?"**

Le choc fut brutal pour le brun, son sourire se fanait sur son visage.

**"Dean ..."**

Sa voix cassé n'été plus que murmure. Le châtain s'avançait rapidement vers lui, son visage près du sien et son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

**"Ecoute moi bien. Qui que tu sois, si tu me manques encore de respect ne serais-ce qu'une fois, je te tue de mes mains. Compris?"**

Les larmes emplissaient les yeux de Castiel tandis que son torse le brûlait. Deux mois de perdu. Deux mois durant lequel il été devenu bien plus que son professeur particulier. Il se souvenait encore du premier jour qu'il avait passé avec l'adolescent. Son frère, Gabriel, les avait interrompus. Il se souvient aussi des nombreuses fois qui ont suivis, où ils ont regarder des films, bu des verres dans des bars, ou quand Dean invitait Castiel à dormir chez lui. il restait d'ailleurs toujours dans la chambre d'ami et n'avait, comme tout le monde, jamais eu l'honneur de voir la chambre de Dean. Ces deux mois de vacances avaient été les plus beaux aux yeux de Castiel, et ils en croyaient de même pour Dean. Il avait tord. Le pire devait s'en doute être qu'au-delà de l'amitié, Castiel avait ressentit des émotions envers Dean. Et oui, l'amour été arrivé, sans que le brun ne puisse le prévoir, ni l'empêcher.

**"Compris."**

Dean hochait la tête, les épaules droites et un air de triomphe scotché au visage.

**"Allons-y les gars. Laissons cette merde là où elle doit être, dans les chiottes."**

La brune, qui devait être soit Jo soit Lisa, s'approchait rapidement de Dean avant d'investir sa bouche de sa langue. Agrippant sa taille, Dean répondit avec ferveur au baiser, la plaquant contre le mur des toilettes.

Etant définitivement trop à supporter, Castiel fondit en larmes, sous les éclats de rire des amis de Dean.

**"Dean, Lisa, on ne veut pas vous interrompre, mais entendre cette chose chialer, ça me fou les nerfs."**

Dean se détachait de Lisa d'un coup sec, et fit signe à ces amis de sortir. Castiel se retrouvait alors tout seul dans les toilettes. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se retrouva alors effondré, au sol, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. La douleur été en peu plus réel et trop à supporter pour lui. Une sonnerie le sortit de sa léthargie.

**"Allô?**

**-Cassie? C'est Balty!**

**-Bonjour Balty! Tout va bien?**

**-Oui, ça va. Et toi? Ta voix tremble, tu es sur que ça va?"**

Castiel esquissait un faible sourire. Même à distance, son frère savait voir quand quelque chose clochait.

**"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Tu ne me le cacherais pas si quelque chose te faisait du mal, n'est-ce pas?"**

Castiel ferma les yeux, se maudissant pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

**"Tu sais bien que je ne mens jamais!**

**-Oui oui, je sais. Bon, je te disais que ce soir, tu devras rentrer à pied. Anna a du boulot, et je ne peux malheureusement pas venir.**

**-D'accord, ce n'est rien.**

**-Je suis désolé frérot!**

**-Non, ça va. Ce n'est pas grave.**

**-Tu as toujours été trop gentil. Je dois te laisser, mon patron va encore me faire une crise pfff. A ce soir, frérot.**

**-A ce soir, Balty."**

Rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, Castiel plaqua sa tête contre mur derrière lui, fermant les paupières de fatigue.

**"Cas' ?"**

Il ouvrait subitement les yeux, la détresse visible sur son visage, ses membres tremblants. Une seule personne utiliser ce surnom pour l'appeler lui.

**"Caaaas' ?"**

Castiel se relevait, prêt à se diriger vers la sortie, quand un mouvement sur sa droite retient son attention.

Dean se trouvait là, à seulement trois pas de lui, les bras le long du corps et ses yeux le fixant. Castiel déglutit.

**"Dean, je ..."**

Deux puissant bras manquait de l'étouffer avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. La tête de Dean été calé dans son cou, son souffle venant le chatouiller. Dean le câlinait? Comme avant? Avant qu'il ne le ridiculise? Avant qu'il ne le menace? Une colère sans nom s'emparait alors de lui et il repoussa brutalement Dean d'un mouvement brusque.

**-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!**

**-Cas', attends je ...**

**-ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA! JE CROYAIS QUE MONSIEUR BIG D NE ME CONNAISSAIT PAS !**

**-C'est juste que ...**

**-VAS-Y ! RIDICULISE MOI DEVANT TES AMIS !**

**-C'est compliqué, c'est ...**

**-ET ENVOIE A L'HOPITAL TOUT CEUX QUI NE TE RESPECTE PAS !**

**-C'est pas ...**

**-ET EMBRASSE LISA SANS EN AVOIR RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE QUE JE RESSENS POUR TOI !**

**-De ce que tu ressens pour moi?"**

Castiel blêmit. Il recula encore d'un pas tout en agitant les bras devant lui.

**"Non. Je ... je ne voulais pas te dire ça. Je ... c'est ...**

**-Cas' ..."**

La voix du châtain n'été qu'un murmure, grave et sensuel, qui glissait délicatement vers le bas ventre du brun.

**"Non. Oublie ça. Je n'ai rien dit. Embrasse Lisa et ..."**

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, Castiel se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur, le visage de Dean à quelques centimètres du sien, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

**"Je ne veux pas oublier."**

Castiel baissait timidement les yeux, les joues rosés, ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable aux yeux de Dean. Du bout de son indexe, il lui relevait le visage, se noyant à nouveau dans cet océan bleu.

**"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi?"**

Forêt contre océan, vert contre bleu, Castiel hésitait à laissait les mots sortir. Le sourire en coin de Dean fut la raison de son choix.

**"Je t'aime, Dean."**

Une main caressait sa nuque, tandis que la deuxième agrippait sa hanche.

**"Dean, qu'est-ce ..."**

Des lèvres se posaient alors sur les siennes, en une douce caresse, juste un chaste frôlement de lèvres. Castiel, passant outre sa timidité, pressa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du beau garçon. Une chose mouillée lui chatouillaient les lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'était l langue de Dean. Il ouvrit avec plaisir la bouche et leur langue jouaient ensemble, se taquinant et se cherchant. Des milliers de frissons parcouraient le corps de Castiel, alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour du cou de Dean et que ce dernier aggripait sa taille pour le soulever. Il enroula ses jambes autour de lui et Dean le portait, les mains sur les fesses. Leur excitation se frottèrent, les faisant gémirent dans le baiser.

**"Poussin?"**

Dean reposa lentement Castiel, se reculant de ses lèvres tentatrices pour y replonger avec une telle tendresse qu'elle fit fondre Castiel. Il s'éloigna définitivement.

**"Oui bébé?** Dit-il tout en caressant le joue du brun aux yeux bleus.

**-Viens mon chéri! Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, ton ton brutal et ton agressivité, m'ont trop excité. Je veux que tu me prennes tout de suite.**

**-J'arrive bébé."**

Il embrassa une dernière fois Castiel, en lui caressant les pommettes de ses pouces, avant de partir rejoindre Lisa.

Castiel posa lentement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, où été posé précédemment celle de Dean.

* * *

**Voillllàààààà ! Le baissssseeeerrrr *-* !**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**


End file.
